<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will save you by Shoantell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714089">I will save you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell'>Shoantell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rescue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Chases, Children of Characters, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Double Life, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Shooting Guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is at it again this time his son gets kidnapped by a very dangerous female  Russian spy turned mob boss.</p><p>All he needs to do is hijack the plane transporting her Bulgarian husband from a Russian prison to an American federal prison.</p><p>And Seth needs all the help he can get to get his 5 year old son home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rescue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this fic I really enjoyed writing part one of rescue called hold on and it had great respond I hope this fic also gets the same reaction from you guys.</p><p> </p><p>Will be posted according to yall's reaction</p><p> </p><p>Will start by introducing our couples and what they do...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn balor 32 </p><p>Seth Rollins 34 </p><p>James 5</p><p>Adopted at 2 days old by Seth Rollins and Finn balor.</p><p> </p><p>Seth Rollins former FBI agent/ black Ops and army Ranger was part of the Shield agency released on knee injury. now turned  criminal negotiator and secret agent for the secret spy team.</p><p>5 years ago got his husband Finn balor Rollins kidnapped and ended up rescuing him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean Ambrose aka Jon Moxley 35 ( lunatic fringe)</p><p>Dolph Ziggler 31</p><p>A baby on the way twins his hoping.</p><p>Dean Ambrose aka Jon Moxley former FBI agent / black ops and army sniper was part of the shield agency released on honorable discharge often called Murdock because of the crazy behaviour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roman reigns 35</p><p>Mustafa Ali 32</p><p>10 year old daughter Priyanka</p><p>Roman reigns aka big dog firmer navy seal / black ops and commander and leader of shield muscles of the team and a family man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drew mcintyre 35 aka the Scottish psychopath</p><p>John Morrison 33</p><p>No kids yet</p><p>Drew mcintyre former British spy turned marijuana dealer and money laundering</p><p>Shhh! Don't tell john</p><p>runs entire Europe. Hated Seth Rollins for stealing Finn balor from him over ten years but his married now to an American model and actor John Morrison who doesn't know what his husband does for a living.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 5 years later Seth's son gets snatched from school by one of lana',s men and him and his husband Finn received a video message showing James playing video games and switched to lana.</p><p>She instructed that Seth hijack the plane while it's in air before it touches the United states soil.</p><p> </p><p>Seth had no choice but to find a way to rescue his son because Finn is not eating not sleeping he just stared at his son's pictures all the time. </p><p>So he needs all the help he can get to get his little prince back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>je t'aime te amo</p><p>English<br/>i love you love my one and only love.</p><p> </p><p>je t'aime aussi..... love you too</p><p> </p><p>Please enjoy this fic.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn sat in front of mustafa in the kitchen his coffee untouched .</p><p>His mind was on James what his baby was eating is he sleeping  Finn just stared into the coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it Seth  how the fuck do you manage to get yourself into this situations?" Asked Roman.</p><p>First it was your husband now it's your son man" said Dean.</p><p>Please guys help me get my son your nephew back " he pleaded.</p><p>They sighed we doing this for Finn and James " said Dean </p><p>Why Finn is with you I will never know clearly you don't deserve him" said Roman.</p><p>How we going to do this hijack a plane full of guards?" Asked Dean " </p><p>I got a plan " said Seth.</p><p>We listening" they said.</p><p>We fly to London " said Seth </p><p>How the fuck are we going to get into London without being spotted by the Feds?" Asked Dean.</p><p>Will take hunter's jet" said Seth.</p><p>You mean steal the jet" corrected Dean.</p><p>Borrow it " said Seth casually.</p><p>And then what we just walk around the city ?" Asked Dean " we don't have that many contacts in Europe" he said.</p><p>See!" I'm just trying to get my son okay forgive me if. Not...." SHUT UP!"  exclaimed Roman.</p><p>We might still have contacts in Europe I mean contact" he said making Seth and Dean frown.</p><p> </p><p>McIntyre " he is our contact that's if Seth is willing to apologize for taking Finn from him" said Roman.</p><p> </p><p>What! No!" Exclaimed Seth no way . not apologizing to that psychopath" .</p><p>Seth freaken Rollins " said Finn making everyone notice him after all this time" your are going to swallow your pride and apologies to McIntyre if it means bringing my baby back" said Finn.</p><p>Seth sighed " okay I will.</p><p> </p><p>We going to save  my nephew that means we need to gear up " smirked Dean.</p><p>Wonder if it still fits it's been five years and all" exclaimed Roman.</p><p>The guys got geared up and did the shield sign" for James ." Said Roman.</p><p>For James " they said in unison.</p><p>Let's light this bitch!" Exclaimed Dean.</p><p>Their husbands came and wished them luck giving them kisses.</p><p>Finn held Seth's face into his hands please bring him home safe I know you can please like you brought me home" he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>They put their foreheads together and shared a passionate kiss .</p><p>"  je t'aime te amo" whispered Finn into Seth's lips as they parted.</p><p>je t'aime aussi" said Seth.</p><p> </p><p>Let's do this!" They exclaimed as they left to go steal I mean borrow hunter's jet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments are my motivation to keep writing...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys arrived in London UK and there was a car waiting to take them to McIntyre's house.</p><p>They walked into McIntyre pallace and to say they were shocked was an understatement.</p><p>The house was huge it was beautiful " I see being a Maffia pays " mumbled Dean .</p><p>The was a picture of a very sexy guy on hallway " it must be the husband " said Seth.</p><p>The shield in my house" said drew opening his arms to hug them.</p><p>We haven't been the shield in ages man" said Roman.</p><p>Well you still the shield " said drew.</p><p>They laughed, " nice place you have here man" complemented Dean.</p><p>What can I do for you gentlemen ?" Asked drew.</p><p>Before they could talk the gorgeous man on the picture they saw in the hallway walked in and drew smiled and kissed him" hey! Baby this is Roman reigns ,Seth Rollins and jon Moxley" introduced drew.</p><p>Jon held out his hand for a shake and drew held John by his hips " Guys this is my gorgeous husband john Morrison.</p><p>So you American?" Asked Seth.</p><p>John smiled and walked away.</p><p>You can't steal him too Seth I will put a bullet in your head" said drew with a chuckle.</p><p>Now why are you here?" Asked drew.</p><p>This one got into trouble and got his son kidnapped" explained Roman.</p><p>So he needs my help tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now Rollins?" Asked drew </p><p>John walked back  into the room and drew smiled now baby why don't you go start packing while I finish this meeting" said drew .</p><p>John smiled it was nice meeting you guys " John said with a smile an left.</p><p>I'm guessing he doesn't know what you do?" Asked Moxley.</p><p> </p><p>Drew nodded and offered them seats.</p><p>How can I help you it must be quick I'm taking my husband to Fiji islands" said drew.</p><p>They explained to drew what they have to do and he laughed" you going to hijack a plane full of national guard's?" Asked drew.</p><p> </p><p>Yes to get my son back I have to do it " said Seth.</p><p>I don't know how a nut job like you had a child but you can't stop the universe" said drew.</p><p>So you need to get in airport unseen to be able to get inside the plane transporting the fugitive" said drew.</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>Okay! I will help you only because there's a kid involved and I'm not a monster I would never wish harm upon a child." Said McIntyre.</p><p>Atleast they had hope.</p><p> </p><p>I know a guy his Irish his name is Sheamus what ever you do never mention his skin tone" warned drew.</p><p>The boys nodded " he's a pilot and he can help you get into the Bulgarian airport unseen and into the plane he will fix you uniforms and equipment" said drew.</p><p>Now boys my driver will show you out since I have to jet of to Fiji with my gorgeous husband" said drew.</p><p>The shook hands and Drew's driver drove them over to sheamus the pilot's place.</p><p> </p><p>Seth just hoped his son was okay and Finn would not divorce him after this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this fic we will be back soon ..... I have the idea in my head on how to put the fic but I can't put it on paper....I'm sorry.... hope I will soon. I'm working on it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn sat in the guest bedroom at mustafa and roman's house he is struggling to eat he just wants his son safe he just wanna play catch with him and force him to eat his veggies finn missed those little moments he wished that seth could just stop putting them in danger and now here they are in this situation if seth doesn't bring his son back alive he will kill him himself for killing their baby.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it seth how many times are we gonna be in danger all because of your stupidity " thought finn. " Are we ever gonna be a normal family?" Or we just gonna have this cloud hanging over us " finn sighed.</p><p> </p><p>So he just seats here not being able to do anything he feels useless his mind was brought back by his phone ringing.</p><p>Hello! He answered.</p><p>Hey! Baby" said seth.</p><p>Seth! Ohh! My god seth are you okay?" Are you bringing my son ?"</p><p>Baby soon we will be a family again okay" he said.</p><p>You promise?" Asked finn.</p><p>Baby I rescued you didn't I?" He asked.</p><p>Please don't remind me of that " said finn.</p><p>I'm sorry baby are you okay?" Asked seth.</p><p>I want my son home seth I want my family back " said finn in the bridge of tears.</p><p>Seth remained silent.</p><p>Baby I'm sorry this is all my fault I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me" said seth.</p><p>Silence on the other end of the line.</p><p>I will pay child support baby I will support your every decision " he said.</p><p>Seth shut up I'm not leaving you okay " he said.</p><p>You're not?" Asked seth.</p><p>Yes baby I'm not I just want all this to end I just want my baby back" said finn crying.</p><p> </p><p>I will bring him back baby I promise I won't disappoint you I love you" said seth.</p><p>I love you too baby " said seth.</p><p>Please bring my baby back ..." Pause...... And seth" ... Yeah baby" please be safe" pleaded finn.</p><p>I promise I will fix this and we will be a family again " said seth.</p><p>Forever love" said finn.</p><p>Forever baby" said seth.</p><p>They made kissing sounds and hang up.</p><p> </p><p>Finn send prayers to whatever the high ups that would here  him right now he prayed that his son comes back to him alive, his husband not his favorite person right now. But he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Seth got them in this mess he better get them out if he knows what is good for him.</p><p>He lays down on the bed with his eyes open looking up the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>